


Shore Leave

by Seagoatink



Series: Calm of the Storm [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara glanced down at her hands before returning her gaze. “Colby,” she said hesitantly, “I told you about when I was a child. Don’t you think it’s your turn to tell me about your childhood?” The other woman laughed. Her hand darted to join with Liara’s. In her mind, she excused the action because she was afraid of losing her girlfriend. Er. Bondmate. “Tell me!” Liara laughed as Shepherd lead her into a clothing store. “I told you that embarrassing digging I did when I was a child. It’s only fair you tell me about your childhood.”</p><p>Takes place during ME3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Shepard fought tooth and nail to get Liara to leave her work as the Shadow Broker for a day out on the Citadel. The asari fought just as hard to stay with her work. Glyph however, argued that he could keep tabs on activity for her and perhaps even find news related to Dr. T’Soni’s work. “Fine, you win this time, Commander,” Liara said.

Colby beamed. She wanted to treat her girlfriend to anything and everything on the Citadel. She imagined it was hard, constantly watching over the happenings of the galaxy all the while confined to one room on a spaceship. There was a war going on against an impossibly powerful race of synthetics, but if they died tomorrow Shepard wanted to be sure she had spent time with Liara outside of the war and relief efforts.

The two agreed on a shopping district in one of the upper wards. It was as quiet as a shopping district could be. Most people weren’t worried about what they would wear tomorrow, but if they were alive tomorrow. 

“Commander-”

“Liara, we’re on shore leave, you can call me by my name,” Shepard interrupted.

Liara glanced down at her hands before returning her gaze. “Colby,” she said hesitantly, “I told you about when I was a child. Don’t you think it’s your turn to tell me about your childhood?” The other woman laughed. Her hand darted to join with Liara’s. In her mind, she excused the action because she was afraid of losing her girlfriend. Er. Bondmate. “Tell me!” Liara laughed as Shepherd lead her into a clothing store. “I told you that embarrassing digging I did when I was a child. It’s only fair you tell me about your childhood.”

“Alright,” Colby agreed as Liara leaned into her shoulder. “I’ll try to think of a good one,” she promised as they neared a rack of skirts. She was about the same height and weight as Liara, which meant that she could easily try something on and gift it to her later. But most of the time, she was too anxious and worried that Liara wouldn’t like what she picked out to actually buy it. “When I was little, I… I used to roll around in the grass and tell my parents that I was the earth. I was a garden that would bloom into something incredible -mostly I hoped that I could grow fruit because fruit tastes amazing. And yeah, I destroyed a few strawberry bushes while I rolled in the garden, but those are minor details.”

The asari had been looking at clothes on the wall and brought a blouse over to Shepard. She placed it over her chest. “You sound like you were a cute kid.” Liara kissed Colby on the cheek.

That sounded like an invitation. “You think we-”

“I think we should wait until the war is over with,” Liara said. And she had a good point. It would be useless to be pregnant during a war, and it would be even worse to have a child only for it to be killed shortly after being born.

“After that though…?” Colby asked, wrapping her arms around the asari’s slender waist.

“Maybe…” The commander had a goofy grin plastered on her face causing Liara to laugh and bury her face in Shepard’s chest. “That’s exactly why I love you.” 

Colby took her girlfriend’s face in her hands and pressed her forehead against Liara’s. “I love you too,” she whispered. Then she kissed the other woman’s nose. “I like the odds of maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a writing prompt on tumblr skeletalmergoat.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'm on best rest because of pain and I can't draw so I literally have nothing better to do than write fanfics.


End file.
